Xeru
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Birth Of Xeru Many years ago, a young child named Zire was born. He was immediately put into the harsh training regimen of Xera, beginning to show proficiency in the sword at the young age of five. Attending the school every child was required to, he studied and fought attentively. He made a friend: an aspiring thief by the name of Antlan. While Zire was of the popular group, having shown ample wits and unsurpassed fighting prowess, Antlan essentially skyrocketed in the opposite direction. His aspiration was shunned greatly, for the warriors of the school found the shady dealings of the thieves cowardly and perfidious. One day, this got out of hand... Point of View: Omniscient "I haven't seen Antlan all day," Zire said to the classmate adjacent to him. The classmate sniffed haughtily. "Just as well. I hope he doesn't return. " Zire sighed at the condescending treatment toward his friend. It was tiring, at best, and plain malevolent at worst. Throughout the day, Zire kept sharp watch for his friend. However, it was not until lunch until he heard gossip about him: "I heard the thief kids being dealt with over at the Snail Gardens," a passing classmate said to another. "yes," replied the other. "That place is normally off-limits, so nobody will find him there." It was all Zire needed. He raced out of the school, heading east toward the Snail Gardens. "Get back here! That place is off-limits! "yelled a teacher, but a combination of the wind and Zeru's worry for his friend dispelled thoughts of his studies. "Show some guts, you spineless piece of trash!" one of the bullies said harshly. Antlan was bruised and bloody. His legs were immobilized by crushing attacks by the half-dozen warriors he was surrounded by. These were powerful, experienced warriors. They had felt the harsh training of the school for nearly ten years, and was ready to be transferred to Victoria Island for their Job Advancement. They also had a great hatred for thieves. They continued attacking him. Antlan, determined not to show weakness, bit his lip as blow after blow rained on him. "Stop!" came a voice. Heads turned. All of them centered on a single child that had sprinted here as fast as he could: Zire. A bully smiled. "Well if it isn't Zire. Here to stand up for your little friend again? " Zire frowned deeply. "I can defeat you with a sword. I hope you are aware of that. " Another bully laughed. "Of course you can! But can you defeat all six of us? " In a synchronized sound, six swords were drawn from their scabbards, the friction making the distinctive noise. Zire was nervous. He was well aware he didn't stand much chance one-versus-six. Also, he was unarmed, while they all had swords. Zire charged at them, but the fight was barely a fight. He tried a left hook to the nearest bully's face, but he blocked with the blade of the sword and Zire was forced to retract his punch. In an instant, two more bullies attacked his flanks, pinning his arms down. "Now," the bully said, leveling his blade with Antlan's throat. Let's see if this kids got any guts. Any to bleed out, that is! " There was a chorus of laughter at the morbid joke. "Stop!" Zire yelled, struggling against his adversaries. "Murder is strictly against the rules!" "Oh, of course it is. But who will know? Both of you will die, and the corpses won't be found..., "another bully said, a crooked smile forming on his face. -- "Z...Ze... ru...., "said a voice within his mind. "What?" Zire thought. "Awaken me. You will have power... power to save your friend. Your indignation has awakened me... so release my strength..., "it said. "What? Who are you? " Zire asked. "I... am.... your light.....Kindness, passion, friendship, love... indignation. These give me strength, "he says. "Will I truly be strong enough?" Zire wondered. "More than," it replied. -- The bully was about to land the finishing blow. "Leave him alone," Zire said, voice deathly calm. "The two bullies holding him down looked at him in shock. This voice was not the voice of Zire. It was a different entity. One that wanted them all... dead. "What?" the one about to kill Antlan said. Zire exploded in a flash of light. Suddenly, all his clothes glimmered in a bright golden aura. -- "Damn! My powers are unstable! " Zeru's Light thought. "I need a channel in which to give my power in small amounts. I can't give him raw power without destroying his mind! " -- The bully quickly swung an overhead at the near-unconscious Antlan, but the blade was stopped by a hand. The bully looked up, and met the glowing golden eyes of Zire. "I told you... to leave him alone!" he roared. He clenched his fist and the sword broke. The bullies looked back in fear. They made a break for it, but Zire appeared in front of the portal. "Now, are we going somewhere?" he asked in a voice that struck ice into the hearts of the bullies. "Now, atone for the sins you have accumulated! Heaven Judgment! " Zire called out. Circles appeared in the sky. Before any of them could react, bright yellow beams rushed downward at the bullies.... ...But was promptly dispelled by an old man wearing a white robe. "Stay back!" Grendel yelled. "Comet Bolt!" A bolt of energy fell from the sky at Zire, but he pointed his index finger at it, and it dispersed. "Not so fast! Soul Price! " Athena Pierce called, leaping out from behind a tree. Zire tried to block the arrows, but the pure destructive force forced through his defenses and he took the blow. "Shutdown!" Dances with Balrog commanded, leaping down from the sky. Zire blocked the crushing blow with two arms. Suddenly, he felt a painful sensation. He looked back and saw the Dark Lord behind him, dagger in his back. "Quadruple Stab," he said smugly. Zire fell to the ground, defeated, while he transformed back to normal. The last remnants of his Light energy was used to heal his wounds. "That child...," Grendel said, musing. "He's really something. I haven't seen anyone disperse your Comet Bolt, "Dark Lord commented. "It's just in time you guys arrived. How did you know? " Athena asked. Dances with Balrog smiled. "We have a way of knowing things. But now is not the time for that. I think it's in our best interest--as well as this child's--if we temporarily seal his Light Energy. He could cause a lot more trouble if he had open access to that power. " Grendel nodded. "I concur." They stood in a square around the unconscious Zire. "We, of the four leaders of Victoria, seal this magic energy within this child!" Four polychrome sparks erupted from each leader. It implanted itself into Zire. They also altered his, along with the bullies ' and Antlan's memories so they would never know this happened. -- Zeru's Light had his powers oppressed. Over time, he developed a conscious mind. This mind, seeing naught but a seal suppressing his powers, thought of himself as Zeru's darkness, seemingly feeding off his negative emotions... waiting for a moment to break free. Xeru was born. -Credits to NeoFrost for writing this short fanfic which will be part of our World/Story